


That instance, that one moment

by Neutronpenguin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, Fluffy, Please like it, dance, i can't really control you, or dont, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutronpenguin/pseuds/Neutronpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Rey, and unlikely story, a beautiful outcome, told by a stranger.</p><p>Story might induce nausea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of fanfics, let me know if you are interested in reading more fanfics from me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey.

It was in that instance, that one moment that she didn't care. Her memories and survival instincts from when she lived in Jakku vanished. Her walls crumbled, and for the first time, she didn't feel the need to be defensive. 

It was in that instance, that one moment, that the background chatter faded into obscurity. The people that are around, ceased to be. Her surrounding portrayed a water painting. Muffled and unclear except for the foreground. For the foreground was where her focus lies, the brown, the black, the white and other splashes of colour working in unity, creating this image. 

It was in that instance, that one moment, where she felt like she belonged. Like a seasoned dancer, reminiscent of a dance routine long since expired. She let her body lead her, all of it as if muscle memory from a distant thought, lost in the echoes of the world she recently discovered.

It was in that instance, that one moment, where she finally laid eyes on her dance partner. An old friend, under a new name, a new face. But still the same dance moves, and still the same man. 

It was in that instance, that one moment, where Poe Dameron caught her before she fell.

It was in that instance, that one moment, where she met Poe Dameron, and fell for him.


	2. Those Instances, Those Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like motifs apparently

There are those instances, those moments where static become clear. Blurred confusion slowly reveal itself as an imagined countryside. Floral invasions of the senses. The freeing heat. However those moments are scarce.

Right now she feels an abundance of dread. She has embodied the myth. A Jedi in a new era. This was her moment, her instance. Yet, it is too overwhelming. Unrequited dread. A familiar devil, disguised as a new enemy. Loneliness, responsibility, abandonment. This devil screeches. It cries agony. It echoes eternally.

Some moments are more disorientating. Perhaps believing she could save Ren was static. Perhaps believing in old myths was static. Perhaps the Jedi were all mindless static. The fuzziness is nauseating.

A hug offered by one's beau is scarce, but powerful enough, for an instance to help forget. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" A challenging voice, but offered on equal terms.

"I know." Echoing what he first said to her.

Its those instances, those moments that love is scared, but all the more powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I liked it, but tell me if you did or didn't. Also let me know if you want me to keep writing.


End file.
